Lucy's First Christmas Experience
by burtonfan422
Summary: This is something of a sequel to my stories 'Lucy's First Halloween' and 'Lincoln's First Christmas.' The event described in this story is based on a Winterfest I attended where people giving out chili did have some costumes on. While it might not be as detailed as my Halloween story, I thought it would be cute.


The Loud children were all gathered up together, the Christmas decorations were up and they were looking through some of the old family Christmas pictures, seeing how their family grew over the years. They came to one particular album upon opening it, they found a gilded picture of Santa Claus with a very young Luan on one knee, Lynn and a three or four-year-old Lincoln on the other. Leni and Luna were standing on either side of him, each giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

"I remember when this photo was taken! Santa's helpers were worried about how we were all going to fit and Leni and Luna volunteered to stand, Lincoln, Luan and I were still small enough that we were able to fit on his lap," stated Lynn.

"Yeah, and Dad suggested that Leni and I each give Santa a kiss on the cheek, telling the photographer it would look cute," added Luan.

"You guys do look cute, but where's Lori, and it said on the cover, 'Our First Christmas with Lucy,' shouldn't she be in the photo as well?" asked Lola.

"I can answer that, but I'm not sure Lucy will appreciate me revealing what happened," said Lori.

"Ooh, now we've gotta hear this!" exclaimed Lana.

"I really don't like where this is going, but pray continue," grumbled Lucy.

"Alright, so it was the first weekend of December, Mom and Dad took us all out to the Community Center, because a group of volunteers were having some kind of party where they dressed up as Christmas characters, and allowed everyone to get their photos with them," started Lori.

"I remember now! I can't believe I forgot my first experience with cosplay!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"Don't feel, bad bro, you were real young, it's hard to retain those memories," said Luna.

"As I was saying, we were all lining up to go get our photo with Santa, figuring that was one we should do first. Literally figuring that he would be popular so we wanted to beat the line. Mom was holding Lucy in her arms, and pointed out Santa to her, and all of his elves," Lori continued.

"I think I know where this is going!" said Leni excitedly.

"Leni, you were there, and literally old enough to have a clear memor-oh, never mind! Well, Lucy took one look at Santa and the people dressed as elves and started to cry. Well, I didn't think it would be fair for the rest of the siblings to step out of the line so, I volunteered to take her someplace else so she could calm down. I told her: "We don't have to see Santa Claus if you don't want to," Lori explained.

"Never tell anyone outside of our family that story! I have a reputation to keep!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Don't feel bad Lucy, a lot of kids have trouble with Santa Claus the first time!" Lola said comfortingly.

"But here's where the story gets interesting. I saw this booth with characters from 'The Nightmare Before Christmas.' I still remember thinking: 'I wonder.' Because I knew from this previous Halloween how much she seemed to enjoy ghosts and goblins. I brought her over there and introduced her to a guy dressed as Jack Skellington. He took one look at her and said: 'Well hello there little one, did you want to meet some cool folks from Halloweentown?' Baby Lucy calmed down and began to laugh, I even allowed the guy to hold her, and I got my camera out, and someone there was nice enough to take some photos for me," said Lori who then turned the page. Sure enough, there were four photographs featuring a baby Lucy and a roughly nine or ten-year-old Lori hanging out with characters from 'The Nightmare Before Christmas.' Lucy seemed to be having the time of her life.

"Well, guess I knew who my friends were," said Lucy, giving a shadow of a smile.

"I think it's rockin' that those guys welcomed the two of you into their group," said Luna. Lincoln turned the next page and there were four more photographs. One featuring him on Luna's shoulders next to Rudolph. Another was Lynn and Leni with a snowman. The third showed Luan and him with a guy dressed as the conductor from 'The Polar Express.' But the fourth photograph showed all of the Loud kids who were alive at the time with Grinch, who was holding baby Lucy in his arms.

"Now there's a photo that we could take together!" exclaimed Leni.

"Yeah, guess baby Lucy didn't have a problem with the Grinch!" joked Lynn.

"Why would I, he's one of the coolest characters," said Lucy. She turned the page and there was another one, this time with the kids surrounding an old man in Victorian clothing and top hat. Luan was holding Lincoln up and Leni was holding Lucy. The old man had his tongue sticking out.

"That man, was supposed to be Scrooge, but I guess he had too much fun with us!" said Lincoln with a laugh.

"With our family, any outing turns into an adventure!" exclaimed Leni.


End file.
